The Horrible and Amazing Years of College
by rainbowsparklepants238
Summary: University of Olympia, brand new and attended by students all around the world! join them as these amazing characters experience happiness, heartbreak, and maybe even love! T for tater tots! and mention of drugs and violence.
1. Arthur Kirkland, the Grumpy Gentlemen

**Hi! this is a college fic and I really appreciate you reading this! each chapter is centered on a character and if you have any suggestions, please review, and I will try to do that, since this is my first fanfic so this may not be that good. Sorry if my grammar is horrible. Thank you!**

_I'm a barbie girl~ _

_In a barbie worrrrrlll-_

"OH MY BLOODY GOD, ALFRED, TURN THAT FILTHY EXCUSE OF MUSIC OFF NOW!" Arthur Kirland, screamed eyes still closed even after the loud pop music disturbing the sophmore's sleep. The 18 year old freshmen,bloke known as, Alfred gave a huge grin his teeth bright white "Duuuude... you have to admit, this song gets you going" he said reaching a a drawer to pull on a t shirt, Arthur just rolled his eyes pratically rolling off the bed. "It makes me want to punch something, actually" The blonde Brit snapped. Alfred smirked "You know you love this jam" He said teasingly resulting a sock thrown in the American's face and being called a 'stupid git'. Arthur pulled on black skinny jeans and a white dress shirt. Alfred, unlike Arthur, who was putting on a red tie, making him look like 'one of those fashionable skater dudes' as Alfred would say, just had jeans, some graphic t-shirt with a grayish thrown on. Arthur took a glance at the young freshmen, as much as he hated to admit it, Alfred had a bloody model face, bright blue eyes always full of enthusiasm, suprisingly looks good under those red rimmed glasses he owns, natrually tan and basically the 'American Golden Boy' look. It's no wonder the naive little twit is one of the most popular students here. It also helps when you're a football prodigy and a baseball star. Wait why was he even monologuing about his roomate-"Arthur! Arthur! Arthuuuuurrrr-" "WHAT BOY!" Arthur snapped breaking Alfred's repeating of his name. Alfred flicked his gaze from Arthur's green eyes to the clock behind him and smiled, "Dude, instead of staring at the wall how about we actually go to class. Come on, I'll get you to English!" he said, snickering grabbing Arthur's hand to race them out there dorm into the crowded hallways, "What the heck?!" Arthur screeched as Alfred dragged him, dodging the heaps of people. Alfred laughed "This is friggn' World War Z out here!" he laughed Arthur raised one of his extremely thick eyes, "What bloody heck are you talking about?" Arthur yelled, trying to get his voice heard from the number of people. Alfred had a confused look but then smiled, "It's some American movie" he replied. Arthur smirked he only knew the freshmen for about four months but he knew him well enough to know he frequently does these refrences 'typical American' he thought. Without realizing Alfred broke them through the crowd now only a few doors away from Arthur's English class. Arthur gave a little smile "I guess this is where we part" he said about to turn away, Alfred grinned "Guess so, see ya, Artie!" he said. Arthur's smile quickly faded "IT'S ARTHUR" he chimed only to be waved off by Alfred, disapearing back in the crowds.

Arthur once more rolled his eyes, making his way into English. Arthur came on scholarship and a little bit of his parents money, wanting the best for their son trying to get him to take buisness as his major, so he can take over the family's. Sadly, Arthur is determined to be a English professor or even an author, after getting many recondmendations from highschool teachers claiming the British punk 'bursted with creative energy' and only needed to learn to express it. Arthur can be described as introvertive, and quite cynical. The blonde had quite a history, a miracle actually he got into such a high class school considering Arthur has a reputation of a deliquent from his first year at Olympia University. He blames it mostly on his stupid former roomate,the frog, Francis Bonnefoy dragging him to ridiculous parties, bringing out the wildest of him, causing him to do things he will never mention. The two constantly fought making the two seperate getting new roomates, Arthur got Alfred and Francis got...well Arthur can't really remember now. He could never remember that kid's name. The important thing was, his partying days were over and never to be spoke of again. Arthur even Olympia's soccer team and claiming himself as a 'gentleman' though most disagree due to his frequent insults and cynical attitude. But hey, Arthur wouldn't have to be mean if those around him weren't so bloody stupid.

A few girls eyed him, slightly afraid since at the beginning of the year, he snapped at the little twats for bugging him just to hear his english accent. God, the whole bloody world is in one University they should get over his accent! He didn't understand. He smirked as he remembered how they oogeled over him. He guessed he was pretty attractive. He had the rebellious british rocker look going for him. The oogling soon got pretty annoying though and Arthur wanted to gouge his eyes out when girls played dumb as an attempt to be 'cute'. Those blokes didn't even like Arthur for his amazing personality. Arthur shook his critism over his classmates away and began to lose himself in the Literature lesson taking place as he always did, like a fantasy where all that existed was the lesson and him.

**Thank you for reading! sorry I didn't have Arthur interract with a bunch of people. I didn't really think it fitted with his closed off nature. But see you next chapter hopefully, goodbye! **


	2. Elizaveta Hedervary, The Blogger

**Yay! chapter two is up! It is really fun writing about Hungary, I love her character, I hope I had her in character, because she is kind of hard writing about. Very fun though, to me, she seems like she'd be a really cute reporter or blogger. Please reveiw! Thank you! :D**

The hungry eyes of Elizaveta gazed furiously at Arthur Kirkland _Gosh! that is one of the most prettiest men I've ever seen!_ She thought. Believe it or not, she was in his English class, of course he didn't know, the moody jerk didn't even notice a Katyusha's boob hit him in the face one time walking in class. Katyusha's _BOOB_ does he know how many men would kill for that oppurtunity? Even Elizaveta would and she didn't even like girls! Ugh, enough about him though, this is Elizaveta's time to shine. Well, first of all, this class wasn't even her major journalism is where her heart lies. The woman already has blog and has like 200 people veiwing it daily (She forced half of them to follow her, with that forceful personality of hers, and threats of her trademark frying pan).

Her lively green eyes focused on her red notebook bombarded with stickers from multiple fandoms. Scribbling down a list of the _Top 20 Most Attractive Men at Olympia University,_ adjusting her yellow flower in her light brown hair that Alfred Jones described as,'The color of perfectly baked cookies' does all that guy think about is food? _20, Abel Mogens, very very attractive, never have I seen so much hair gell used on one man and not look like a total jerk_!- "Lizzie~" a sweet feminine voice broke her passionate writing. She looked up to see Katyusha and Lilli Vogel. Her two very best friends to be exact Katyusha peered over her list "Ooooh a list I see, attractive men?" She said giggling. Lilli's big green eyes brightened "OH! is big brother on your list?" she asked. Elizaveta smirked making a 'pffft' sound "Haha,nope" she said slyly. Vash, Lilli's quite protective 'big brother' wasn't really into Elizaveta's fangirlish ways and threatend her when she squealed, walking in on him helping out Rodreich at gym. So no. He will not be on Elizaveta's list. Only nice people shall be on Elizaveta's list. Lilli's gaze dropped but quickly rgained that cute innocent glow that made Elizaveta just want to hug the small blonde.

"May we help?" Katyusha asked her boobs bouncing slightly as she spoke. Elizaveta grinned "Of course!" she said welcoming the threescooted closer that formed kind of like a penguin huddle. They're lucky they're in the back otherwise their teacher would have kicked them out by now. The three sat togrther, discussing all the men at Olympia, "How about Kiku Honda for 19? he's pretty cute" Elizaveta suggested her eyes glowing, at the thought of her genius slightly awkward friend. Lilli nodded while asking, "How do you know so much people here, Lizzie?" Amazed by Elizaveta's knowledge of many people at _Olympia_. Elizaveta blushed, since she wants to be a journalist, she has to know this stuff. It also entertained her quite alot, but she is no gossip at all, it also helps when you're somewhat friends, somewhat enemy you want to see hit by a truck, or maybe even being beat by her 'frying pan of doom' with with Gilbert Beilschmidt. She will never figure out how that jerk is so poular. Elizaveta looked up to face Lilli replying with "I have my ways my sweet little Lilli" returning back to her note book to figure out the rest of her list ignoring Katyusha's sudden ramblings of her big brother, Ivan, whom Elizaveta swears the Russian beauty has a slight crush on. _Now let's see...number 18..._ She thought not even noticing this period is almost five minutes away from ending.

**So that's it for now! I apologize for any grammar mistakes or OOCness (I try really hard to keep everyone in character but they might not be hehe) But, thank you again for reading! I might put the full version of Elizaveta's list in later, just for fun ^.^ If there is any specific character you want me to write about, couple, suggestion, or something I should improve on please tell me! I'm open for anything! **


End file.
